Xion ran away
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Axel and Roxas eat sea-shalt ice cream on the clock tower. Xion didn't show up. They go back in the Castle and talked to Saix where she went.
1. Xion ran away

**Xion ran away**

Roxas and Axel finished their mission from Halloween Town. They sat on the clock tower eating sea-salt ice cream in Twilight Town.

"Where is she?" Asked Roxas as he as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"I don't know," said Axel.

"I didn't see her all day", said Roxas.

"I saw her last night", said Axel as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"Did she talk to you"? Asked Roxas.

"No, I saw her talking to Saix", said Axel.

"Maybe Saix knows where she went", said Roxas as he finished his ice cream.

"Yeah, she saw me. She looked right at me this morning and left," said Axel as he finished his ice cream.

"Something is up. We should ask Saix where she went", said Roxas.

"Good idea," said Axel.

The two teleported in the Gray Area.

* * *

They saw Saix standing in his sport behind large class windows. Kingdom Hearts was glowing so bright that it brightened the whole room. Axel and Roxas walked up to Saix.

"Can I help you guys?" Asked Saix.

"Yes, we like to know what happened to Xion", said Roxas.

"Yeah, she's been gone all day", said Axel.

"Xion, went to the mansion in Twilight Town to see Namine," said Saix.

"Thanks", said Roxas as he walked off with Axel.

"Mansion? Namine?" Said Axel.

"Yeah odd", said Roxas.

"Why would she be there"? Asked Axel.

"I don't know, but we could go see what's up", said Roxas.

"Yeah- said Axel as he got cut off from Xemnas.

"Axel!" Yelled Xemnas.

"Yes sir", said Axel.

"You didn't send in you're report this morning," said Xemnas.

"It's not done", said Axel.

"Well finish it now!" Said Xemnas.

"Yes sir", said Axel.

"Good", said Xemnas as he teleported to his office.

"Well sorry Rox. I can't go with you to get Xion", said Axel.

"That's ok, well see ya", said Roxas.

"See ya", said Axel as he teleported to his room.

Roxas walked up to Saix.

"Yes Roxas?" Said Saix.

"I'm going after Xion", said Roxas.

"Ok", said Saix.

Roxas teleported to Twilight Town.

**Why was Xion there? Is something wrong? Why is she seeing Namine? Find out to read the next chapter. **


	2. Roxas and Xion have a talk

**Xion and Roxas have a talk**

Roxas made it to Twilight Town. He walked over to the large gray wall that has a hole in it. He walked in the hole in the gray wall. He walked throw woods. There were a lot of trees. The grass was green never brown. He Walked out of the woods and walked up to a big brick mansion. He opened the gate and he walked in it. He closed the gate behind him. He walked up white stairs. He went in the mansion. He walked to his left and walked up wooden stairs and walked up to a white door. He opened it and walked in the white library room where Namine and Xion are siting in white chairs and at a white table.

"Roxas what are you doing here?" Asked Xion.

"Welcome Roxas", said Namine.

"Hey laddies. I'm here to get you and why did you run off?" Said Roxas.

"I'm meeting with Namine and I didn't run off", said Xion.

"To me you did and you didn't tell me where you were going. Axel and I were worried," said Roxas.

"Sorry," said Xion.

"Why are you here?" Asked Roxas.

"I'll leave the room, so you guys can talk alone", said Namine as she got up and left the room.

"I'm here for to go back to Sora", said Xion.

"Huh? What do you mean go back?" Asked Roxas.

"I have Sora's memories. If I don't give them back to him. He will never wake up", said Xion.

"To bad, there's nothing you can do about it", said Roxas.

"Yeah there is", said Xion.

"Like what?" Asked Roxas.

"You have to fight me and my memories will go back with him", said Xion.

"You're going to end you're life over that? You have friends life in the Organization. I'm not going to fight you", said Roxas as he got upset.

"That's the only way", said Xion.

"No, there has to be another way. Killing you isn't the answer", said Roxas.

"Yes it is," said Xion.

"Look I'm not going to kill you", said Roxas as he slammed his fist on the table.

Xion did a gasp.

"Roxas please, don't get upset", said Xion.

"Sorry, its just I'm not going to do it", said Roxas.

"That's fine. I'll ask someone else", said Xion.

"Don't! We could compete Kingdom Hearts if you don't wake him up and you will live," said Roxas as he was trying to convents Xion.

"That's true, but when we complete it he will never be awake", said Xion.

"We won't remember that", said Roxas.

"I made this choice, Namine was ok with it", said Xion.

"Me and Axel will never let you- said Roxas with a gasp.

Xion got up from her seat and she has her keyblade pointing at him.

"Xion, what are you doing?" Asked Roxas.

"Ready to battle?" Asked Xion.

"No, I'm never going to fight you! Yelled Roxas.

All of a sudden a black portal opens and a cloaked guy comes in. He has his hood up. He came up to Xion and hit her on the back of her head. She fainted and she fell in the cloaked man's arms. Her keyblade hit the floor and dispersed. The cloaked man looked at Roxas and teleported out of the room. Roxas was unsure who that was. So he teleported back to the Castle.

**Who was this man? Will Roxas fight Xion? Find out to read more.**


	3. Axel and Roxas talk to Xion

**Axel and Roxas talk to Xion**

The cloaked man laid Xion on the couch in the Gray Area. He look of his hood and sat on the floor by her side.

"Axel?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, what"? Said Axel.

"You knocked out Xion, you're the one who had you're hood up", said Roxas as he sat on the floor with Axel.

"Yup", said Axel.

"Why"? Asked Roxas.

"Dose it matter? No", said Axel.

"Come on Xion wake up", said Roxas.

"She won't", said Axel.

"Look, she's moving", said Roxas.

"It could mean anything", said Axel.

The girl opened her blue eyes.

"Where am I?" Asked Xion.

"You're at the Castle. Got it memorized?" said Axel.

"No, I don't want to be here!" Said Xion.

"Yes you do", said Roxas.

"No, don't you remember Roxas?" Said Xion.

"Remember what?" Asked Axel.

"Axel this doesn't have to do with you. Yes Xion I remember", said Roxas as he ruffed her black hair.

"Tell me what's going on", said Axel.

"Well I went to the mansion in Twilight Town. I talked with Namine to see if there's away to wake up Sora. She said there is away. I said what is the way? She said you have to die. You have Sora's memories. I said ok, I will have Roxas fight me. That's what we talked about," said Xion.

"Dying isn't the answer it everything," said Axel.

"Yeah and we need you", said Roxas.

"I'm not real, I'm a poppet", said Xion.

"To Axel and I, you are real", said Roxas.

"Who cares if you are a poppet. You are our friend", said Axel.

"I have to do this to wake up Sora", said Xion.

"No, you don't have to", said Axel.

"If you live, we can complete Kingdom Hearts", said Roxas.

Xion sighed.

"Will you live?" Asked Axel.

"I'll think of it", said Xion as she tried to sit up.

Ow! My head!" Said Xion as she laid back down.

"You should rest there for awhile", said Roxas.

"Sorry that I knocked you out", said Axel.

"I forgive you, and Roxas I'm sorry for pointing my keyblade at you", said Xion.

"I forgive you", said Xion.

Xion closed her eyes.

"Let's let her rest", said Axel.

"Good idea", said Roxas.

Axel and Roxas got up from the floor and walked to their rooms.

**Will Xion make the right choice? Find out to read more.**


	4. Xion made up Her Mind

**Xion made up her mind**

**I made up a song called: "What path Should I Chose". I do own it. I do not own any kingdom hearts games.  
**

It was night time at the Castle that Never Was. Xion is still on the couch in the Gray Area. She woke up and looked at the window. She was looking at Kingdom Hearts. The heart shaped moon was so bright in the night. It lite up the whole Gray Area.

"I should go to bed", said Xion as she got up from the couch.

Xion walked out of the Gray Area and walked in the dark hall way. She walked up to her bedroom door and went in. She closed the door and she put on her purple nightgown.

Xion began to sing.

"Would dieing be the answer to everything? Would living do anything good to me? I don't know what path to chose. I'm a poppet, I ant real. If I live Sora will never wake up. I just sit here to think what path I should chose. I ant real. Oooooooo what would a poppet do? Nothing. They don't even need me".

Xion stopped singing and laid on her bed.

"I made up my mind. I'm going back to Sora".

Xion closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**What would her friends like? **


	5. Xion tells Axel and Roxas

**Xion tells Axel and Roxas**

One morning Xion woke up. She got out of bed and put on her cloak. She walked out of her room and went in the Gray Area. She saw Axel and Roxas. She walked up to them.

"Hey Xion", said Axel.

"Hey", said Roxas.

"I need to talk to you guys", said Xion.

"What is it?" Asked Axel.

All three of them sat on the couch.

"I made up my mind", said Xion.

"And..?" Said Roxas.

"I want to go back", said Xion.

"No!" Said Axel.

"Xion, you know that we don't like this idea", said Roxas.

"Roxas, you're going to fight me tomorrow", said Xion as she got up and went to her room.

"I can't believe she made up her mind", said Roxas.

"Yeah, come on let's do some missions", said Axel.

"Aright", said Roxas as he got up with Axel.

The two reported to Saix and went on their mission.

* * *

**In Xion's room**

"Roxas has to deal with it", said Xion.

"Who cares, no one needs me".

* * *

**Axel and Roxas seem upset what Xion said to them. Will Roxas fight her? Find out to read more.**


	6. Roxas decieds to Fight Xion

**Roxas decides to fight Xion **

In the morning Xion left a note on Roxas' bedroom door. She left early in the morning. Roxas woke up and put on his cloak,shoes and gloves. He opened his bedroom door and he saw a white lined paper on his door. Roxas took off the note and read it.

The note said:

**Roxas meet me at Twilight Town in the ally. See ya there, Xion.**

Roxas dropped the note on the ground and began to tear up.

"I have to tell Axel, said Roxas as he wiped a tear from his face.

He walked in the Gray Area, where Axel was sitting on the couch. Roxas walked up to him where Axel was sitting.

"What's up Roxas?" Asked Axel all happy.

"Xion went to go to Twilight Town. I have to fight her today", said Roxas.

"Oh no!" Said Axel.

"That's where I'm going today", said Roxas.

"She was a good friend and good luck", said Axel.

"Thanks, yeah she was", said Roxas as he walked away from Axel and walked up to Saix.

"Morning Roxas", said Saix.

"Morning, I'd like to go to Twilight Town", said Roxas.

"Ok, you are all set", said Saix.

"Thanks", said Roxas as he teleported to Twilight Town.


	7. Roxas Fights Xion

**Roxas Fights Xion**

Roxas made it to Twilight Town. He walked to his right and he walked down a brick hill and walked in the ally. He saw Xion standing there.

"Hey Xion", said Roxas.

"Ready Roxas?"Asked Xion.

Roxas did a sigh.

"To tell you the truth no, I'm not", said Roxas.

"I know, just get over with it", said Xion as she summoned her keyblade.

Roxas summoned his keyblade.

Xion hit Roxas so hard that he fell to the ground and fainted.

"Roxas?" Said Xion.

Roxas didn't reply.

Xion just stood there staring at Roxas.

"I'm so stupid, why am I doing this?" Said Xion as she walked around in the ally.

"I'm so selfish. I have friends and and a life to- Xion got cut off from someone hitting her behind her head and fell in the man's arms.

The cloaked man carried Roxas and Xion in the Gray Area.

* * *

**In the Gray Area**

The man laid them on the couches. He walked off.

Xion woke up.

"Huh? No! Who brought me here!" Said Xion.

No one was in the Gray Area.

Roxas was still knocked out.

"Will someone answer me?" Yelled Xion.

Xion gave up and closed her eyes.

**Who was this man? Find out to read more.**


	8. The Two wake up

**The Two wake up**

Roxas woke up and he looked around the Gray Area.

"Where am I"? Asked Roxas.

A cloaked man came in the Gray Area.

"You are in the Gray Area, got it memorized?" Said Axel.

"How did I get here"? Asked Roxas.

"I brought you here and Xion too", said Axel.

Xion woke up and saw Axel and Roxas.

"Hey guys", said Xion.

"Hey! Let me guess you brought us here?" Asked Xion.

"Yup, I did", said Axel.

"I didn't want to be here!" Said Xion.

"Too bad", said Axel.

"I want to go back to Sora! Not here", said Xion.

"I'm not going to let you", said Axel.

"Xion just give up all ready", said Roxas.

"No, I'm not", said Xion.

"If you keep on leaving, you are just going to get back here", said Axel.

"yeah, someone will come and get you", said Roxas.

"that's right", said Axle.

"Do I have to give up? Asked Xion.

"Yes you do", said Roxas.

"Fine then", said Xion.

"Ice cream anyone?" Asked Axel.

"Yeah!" Said Roxas happily.

"Ok", said Xion.

"Let's go!" Said Axel.

Roxas and Xion got off of the couch. Axel summoned a portal, and they all walked throw it.


	9. At the Clock Tower

**At the Clock Tower**

The three sat on the clock tower in Twilight Town, eating sea- shalt ice cream.

"I'm glad you gave up Xion", said Roxas.

"Yeah, me too", said Xion.

"You had us worried about you", said Axel.

"I won't do it again", said Xion.

"You better", said Roxas.

"It matters now that we are here together. Got it memorized?" Said Axel.

"Yes, I have it memorized", said Roxas.

"You're right Axel", said Xion.

The three finished their ice cream.

"what now?" Asked Xion.

"Just sit here and enjoy the sunset", said Axel.

The sun was orange and red. The sky was pink and red.

"Sounds like fun", said Roxas.

"Yeah, I guess", said Xion.

"We should head back to the Castle", said Axel.

"Ok", said Roxas.

The three got up where they were sitting and summoned a portal and went home.


End file.
